A whole new beginning
by softpeachyheart
Summary: Luke/Lorelai starting a relationship, will it work out for them? Smut/fluff. This is the first fanfiction I've written. It's rated M for a reason. Reviews are more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai closed the door of her home behind her, still wiping left over tears from her eyes.

Walking towards the diner without hesitation.

Luke saw Lorelai walking even faster than usual and automatically felt something was wrong.

Somehow it made him feel unsettled and a little nervous seeing her like that so when she entered the diner, he walked straight up to her.

''Luke, I-''

''It's okay, whatever it is, come on'' he said, while wiping a fresh tear away with his thumb.

She looked so broken and small. He led her out of the diner onto the square which was abnormally quiet, but it was almost 10 after all, he was just about to close up.

He draped an arm around her shoulder trying to hold her up, she was shaking in his arms and even though he did not know what this was about, it broke him seeing her like this.

He took her hand and sat down with her on the little bench just out of view from most of the houses surrounding the square.

''I'm so sorry, I don't mean to just barge into you like this, I-''

''Ssh it's okay, you know I'm always here'' he said, his arm still around her, rubbing her side gently.

''I know you are, I, I just don't know what to do, my parents are just so, so-''

She started crying again, Luke didn't push her to finish her story all at once, it hurt him to see her so vulnerable, and even though with anyone else that would just make him uncomfortable, right now he wanted nothing other but to protect her.

''I try to trust them you know, form a relationship with them'' she started.

''But it's just, everytime I start thinking ''you know what? They are not that bad after all'', they hurt me-''

''They just, I'' the pain in her voice is so overwhelming, it makes her stutter.

''I just, I don't think I'm a good person, Luke, I don't know how to make them be there for me, emotionally I mean-''

''You are a good person, Lorelai, Rory is living proof of that, God I've known you for 9 years, I know you are a good person, you have the biggest heart, I'm sorry, I wish I could make them understand too'' he squeezes her a little tighter.

She's too overwhelmed with emotion to respond but he knows she got it by the way she slowly leans her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silently crying she looks up at him, still leaning against him.

''I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad friend for dragging you out of your diner while you're working just to make you listen to me sob, I'm so sorry Luke I-''

''Hey! Don't say that, I'm your friend, I want to be there for you, because I care for you, do you understand? I care, Lorelai''

''Yes I do, my friend, you're my friend'' She says softly. Her eyes still hazy from the tears.

They look at each other a little longer than they normally do.

''Can we just sit here for a while, like this?'' Lorelai asks, breaking the silence.

He nods, when he notices her still shaking, he wraps his other arm softly around her as well.

It is march after all, and she's wearing a summer coat, he decides to let his comments on that pass for now.

She leans into his touch and they sit in silence for the next 10 minutes.

''Luke?'' she asks, barely above a whisper.

''Yeah?''

''Do you mind walking me home?''

''Ofcourse not'' he gave her a small smile and helped her up from the, nearly freezing, bench.

They walked towards her house, her arm hooked through his, and somehow, that felt natural for the both of them.

Walking her up to the porch and the porchlights finally giving them some light, he now saw how drained she actually looked. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks had lost their bright color.

''I should make you some tea'' he said.

She opened the door, not even discussing the coffee thing with him. ''Thank you'' she said distracted but laced with kindness in her voice.

''Go sit on the couch, I'll be right over'' he said, walking towards the kitchen.

She sat down, taking the blanket from the neck of the couch and hugging it tightly around her.

When Luke walked into the living room holding a cup of tea, the biggest cup he could find, he saw her staring in front of her.

She noticed him putting the cup in front of her on the small table and looked up at him.

''You can sit down'' she said, her eyes not wavering from his.

''I think you need to rest'' he said, standing next to the couch, uncomfortably. ''I should go''

''Please don't go'' she said. He could hear the fear in her voice, the trembling of upcoming emotion.

''Ok, ok, I won't'' he assured her, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

They sat like that for a few minutes, she sipped her tea silently.

''It's weird you know, when you're born into a family so different from who you are, such a lonely feeling, how is that possible even? They made me! It's weird right?''

''My father always said that, sometimes, people don't get the families they deserve, and that it's important that once you've mourned that loss, you create your own. Through friendships, relationships and all that stuff. You know''

Her eyes burned. ''That's beautiful Luke, that's so true, the mourning part sucks though''

He smiled. ''Yes. Sometimes you have to mourn the things you didn't receive, and it hurts, but you're not alone in it, you know that right?''

She looked at him. ''Yes'' she said softly, with a small smile. This was the first time he'd seen her smile since she came into his diner an hour ago.

He saw she had finished her tea. ''I should go now, you need some sleep''

She moved closer to him, his arm he had lying on the back of the couch now tickling her neck.

''As a friend, or you know, family, can I ask you one more thing before you go?'' she said.

''Yes.''

''Can you hold me again, you know, just for a few minutes, I really need the human contact right now''.

He smiled to himself and draped his arm around her.

She put her knees up so her feet were resting on the couch.

He used his other arm to softly rub her calves, holding her close, like she asked him to.

''Thank you'' she murmured after a few minutes, leaning into his touch.

He squeezed her softly one last time before he decided to pull away.

Before he could do so, she stared up at him. Her eyes locked on him.

''Kiss me'' she whispered.

''Wha-''

''Just.. kiss me'' she said softly.

Without thinking he softly pecked his lips to hers, teasing her bottom lip a little, then slowly pulling away.

''You make me feel safe'' she said, her eyes still filled with tears. Her small smile looked exhausted.

He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, concentrating on her eyes. ''That's what I'm here for''.

She fell asleep almost immediately after. Luke didn't let himself think about what just happened. She's vulnerable and she's in a bad place, she just needed comfort. At least that's what he told himself.

He pulled away from her, making sure her head was resting on one of the pillows. He tucked her in with the blanket she had already wrapped around her and slowly walked towards the door, not making a sound. He didn't want to wake her up, she needed her sleep.

Lorelai woke up the next morning with something that felt like a hangover headache, her eyes were stinging and her whole body hurt. She went right into the kitchen, made herself some coffee and headed upstairs to take a shower.

While she was in the shower she finally let herself think. Did Luke kiss me last night? Did I ask Luke to kiss me? Ohmygod.

She washed her hair real quick and put on a simple black dress and some heels. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Her head still hurt despite the coffee.

Luke was clearing the tables from the breakfast rush, standing with his back to the diner door when the little bell rang. He felt it was her and automatically turned around.

''Hey Luke, can we, uhm, talk? In private I mean'' she said, barely looking at him.

''Yes, yes, ofcourse, let's, uh, we can go upstairs'' he said, silently cursing at himself for not being able to form a normal sentence.

''Yes, good'' she replied, heading towards the curtain.

When he opened the door to his small apartment for her, he noticed how exhausted she still looked.

''You okay?'' he asked.

''Yes, I mean, I've been better but I'm good, I'm fine, I guess. I'm so sorry Luke about last night, I was-''

''You don't have to apologize, please don't, I'm always here for you, you know that''

''Yes, yes I do, but I'm so embarrassed, I shouldn't just confront you like that with all my unhealed problems, I should do that by myself, but thank you, thank you for being there, you have no idea-''

''I know. You're welcome, it's okay'' he said softly, cutting her off and stepping a little bit closer to her''

''When I woke up this morning, I actually thought I dreamed most of it, you know, the kiss-''

''That wasn't a dream, and I'm sorry if I broke a boundary by kissing you like that''

''But I asked for it'' she said, barely able to look into his eyes.

''Yes but you were sad, and vulnerable and I-''

''Please, stop talking'' she said softly

She walked up to him, her eyes not wavering from his.

She kissed him, softly, not touching him except for her lips on his. When the kiss ended she sighed.

''Lorelai'' he said, not sure if he meant it as a question or just a simple statement.

''Touch me'' she said, her eyes still locked on his.

''What,'' he stumbled

''Please'' she stepped closer, almost into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, one hand massaging her neck, making her moan a little. The other safely wrapped around her.

She opened her mouth to him, feeling so safe it felt like she could melt right there into his arms. ''God how corny'' she thought to herself.

After a minute or two, Luke pulled away.

''I-'' ''Can we sit down'' he asked, feeling stupid.

She grabbed his hand and led him to his couch.

They just sat there, just like last night. His arm wrapped around her, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Luke swallowed. ''I hate to ask this, I feel fourteen, but what does this mean? I mean I like you, I just, I want to know which page of the book you're on-''

''I like you too, more than I let myself admit'' she responded.

His heart was beating so fast, he just hoped she couldn't hear it.

''So'' he stammered.

''So'' she said softly, looking up at him.

He kissed her again. Not thinking about anything else. He needed to feel her.

The soft kissing turned into making out on the couch like teenagers. She was beneath him, her head on the arm of the couch while she grabbed at his flannel shirt.

''I need to feel you, please'' she said, keeping her eyes closed.

''Wait I-''

''What? Ohmygod did I screw this up already? I'm so-'' she stammered.

''No, no,'' he said, grabbing her upper arms lightly to steady her. ''I just want you to know that I want more you know, than this, I care about you, I don't want to screw anything up-''

She smiled, her eyes red, he didn't know if she was about to cry again or if her eyes still looked like that from last night.

''I think I know what you want, because I want it too, I never saw it but now I do, now I know-''

He cut her off by kissing her again, this time moving to her neck. She arched up into him.

''Luke'' she moaned softly.

He kissed her collarbone, pulling her up to him so he had access to the zipper on the back of her dress.

He pulled the zipper down slowly, stopping in the middle. ''Is this okay?'' he asked.

She kissed him hard which he took as a yes, opening her dress. He slid it down her shoulders, revealing a simple black bra.

His heart was beating so fast. She was beautiful.

He kissed his way down from her throat, which made her giggle, to the space between her breasts.

She held the back of his head, combing her fingers through his hair.

''Luke'' she moaned, softly

''So beautiful, you are so beautiful,'' he whispered.

He slid the dress further down until it was at her feet and she was in nothing else but her underwear and bra.

''Luke'' she shivered, missing his warmth on top of her while he stared down at her.

''Luke!'' she said, louder this time, grabbing his arms, pulling him on top of her.

''I need you'' she whispered in his ear.

It felt like a switch was turned on inside of him. He nearly dove for her. Showering her face with kisses. She giggled, which turned him on even more.

He kissed the mounts of her breasts spilling from the cups of her bra. It wasn't long until he noticed her struggle to free herself from the material. He grabbed both of her wrists and put them above her head, while the other hand unclasped her bra, and quickly threw it over the couch onto the floor. He kissed the inside of her arms, still holding them up.

She moaned and sighed. ''Luke''

She grabbed for his flannel. ''Off, of-'' He helps her by unbuttoning the first few buttons and then pulling both the flannel shirt and his undershirt over his head.

She rakes her fingers over his chest. ''Wow, look at you, you are so beautiful'' she says, kissing his stomach. He covers her again, showering her neck with kisses, moving to her chest.

The moment he lets his tongue softly slide over one of her nipples she arches into him. Begging for more.

He sucks on her nipple, first softly than more roughly. She moans his name over and over again. When he moves to her other breast, she starts pushing him away.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-'' he says, fear washing all over him.

''Can we, uhm, bed?'' she stammers, her eyes clouded with desire.

''Yes.. yes'' he says, picking her up from the couch.

She giggles. ''Seriously? Luke'' she starts laughing when he drops her.

''You know.. I have legs, I can walk, you know?'' she says, laughing, staring up at him.

''Oh… I know'' he says. Kissing her calves and her knees.  
When she opens her legs for him a little bit, he looks up at her. ''Okay?''

''Stop or I'll kill you'' she says, smiling but sounding a little anxious at the same time.

He kisses her thighs, leaving tiny marks, which makes him feel proud for some reason.

When he puts a finger on both sides of panties to drag them down, he notices how fast she's breathing. He looks up at her, her eyes are closed.

''Lorelai? Are you sure you're okay''

She opens her eyes. ''Yes, I just, no one has ever, kissed me there before..This is stupid, I'm stupid, I'm sor-''

He climbs over her and frames her face with his hands. ''I want you to be relaxed, I don't want to do things you don't want to do okay?''

''But I want this'' she says, anxious but without hesitation.

''It's just new for me, is all'' she smiles.

He kisses her softly. ''Just tell me okay, if you want me to stop or anything''

''Yes, but don't count on it'' she smirks.

He kisses his way down her throat, to her breasts, to her navel, making her giggle.

When he hooks his finges in the side of panties again, slowly dragging them down, he hears her sigh. It's a content sigh. He throws her underwear off the bed and starts kissing his way up her thighs. When he kisses the apex of her legs he notices her clenching the sheets.

''Okay?'' he asks.

''Touch me, Luke, please'' she moans softly.

He touches his tongue to her center.

She arches up off the bed, pushing up into him. His hands skimming her body, her thighs, her breasts, her ass. He touches his tongue to the tip of her, her most sensitive spot.

''Luke!'' she cries. Holding his head to her while she rides his tongue.

He's so aroused by this, he tries to snap a mental image. She looks beautiful and so free.

He sucks on her clit, soft to harder, to softer. ''Yes...Yes!'' she screams, her eyes rolling back, her hand leaving his head, clenching the sheet again.

He touches one finger to her center, she's so wet, it slides into her easily. Still holding his tongue to her clit, he can feel her clenching his finger.

''Don't, stop,'' she sighs, riding his finger.

''Please Luke''

''Come for me, baby,'' he says, almost out of breath, sucking on her.

She moves against him, frantically, clenching his finger, pushing up against his tongue.

''I'm- Oh!'' her whole body spasms and relaxes right after. She's shuddering. Still riding out the waves of her orgasm. He licks her, licking the juices from her inner thighs.

''That was.. I am.. Please kiss me, I want to taste me on you''

They kiss. Softly at first, than harder.

''Luke'' she whispers into his ear. ''I want you in me''

Her words make him shudder with arousal. He kisses her forehead and stands up to unbutton his jeans and get rid of his boxers. Once he's fully undressed, he notices her staring up at him.

''You are so beautiful, so strong, so safe, I never-'' he can hear the upcoming emotion in her voice and covers her body with his again.

''Yours'' he whispers. She softly drags her nails over his back ''mine, all mine'', she responds softly.

They kiss. One of his hand closing over her breast, teasing her nipple.

She moans. ''Now Luke, now!''

He touches his hand to her center, testing her, she moans over the contact.

''You are wet, again?'' he smirks. She holds his cheek in the palm of her hand, touches her lips to his and whispers ''shut up and go big boy''

He laughs and pushes forward, his tip disappearing into her heat. They both moan.

She holds his ass and starts pushing him forward until he's fully sheathed in her.

''So warm, so tight'' he murmurs. She moans in response.

He starts moving in and out of her slowly. Feeling her muscles clench and relax.

''Harder, Luke'' her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

He starts pushing into her harder, his mouth moving to her nipple, sucking her.

She screams his name. ''That's right'' he sighs, ''You feel so good''

''Please'' she groans, ''oh please''

He touches one finger to her clit, while pumping into her.

She screams, holding onto him ''yes Luke, harder Luke''

He feels his climax approaching and starts rubbing her clit faster. Her eyes roll back.

He can't take the sensation anymore, spilling into her, riding out his orgasm, ''I- I'm sorry'' he moans. ''No, let go Luke, let go''. He finishes riding out his orgasm. She can feel him filling her, it's the best sensation she has ever felt. She never felt like this before.

He kisses her one more time on the lips, pulling out of her and sliding two of his fingers into her while his thumb rubs her clit. ''Is my girl gonna come for me again?'' he says, still clouded by desire.

''Y-yes, keep-'' she can't finish her sentence because the pressing of his thumb to her clit makes her cum instantly. She shudders on the bed, nearly falling off. Screaming his name.

''Luke'' his fingers are still in her, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Once she's recovered from her high, he lays beside her, a thousand thoughts running through his head, yet he can't even name one.

''Hey'' he hears beside him. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes, yes, I'm better than okay, it's just, I have never felt like this'' he says.

''Me neither, this was.. amazing.. not just this I mean.. everything about this''

She rests her head on his chest, softly going through the tiny hairs there.

''I don't wanna screw this up'' he says. She can feel his heart beating.

''Hey! You won't and you can't, please just.. let's just enjoy this for now okay, you're not losing me''

He brushes her hair away from her face with his hand and kisses her forehead. ''Yes you're right, I'm sorry, I think I just got so paranoid because I'm so happy and sometimes that's scary-''

She smiles ''Shush, we're going to be great, we'll figure this out''

He hugs her. ''Yeah we will''


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai knew it, she felt it, something wasn't right. She hadn't seen Luke in two days, the last time she saw him it all happened.

How could she be so stupid? How could both of them be so stupid? Not wearing protection? Seriously, Lorelai, did you learn anything? She's happy she had Rory, but this is crazy. She should have known better, she's old enough now.

She stopped taking the pill 6 months ago, just to see how it felt. She didn't have a lot of sexual encounters since then, so she wasn't really used to using condoms. But that's no excuse.. she thought to herself.

It was only 7 in the morning but she was wide awake. She knew Luke would be open for the early risers so despite her anxiety, she decided to go.

Walking into the diner, expecting no one, it was exceptionally crowded. She noticed Luke must be in the kitchen or storage room so she just sat down at the counter.

''Hey Patty, why are you up so early?'' she asked, noticing the woman sitting at the counter already.

''Oh, beautiful, I wake up early every morning! It's you I'm curious about!''

''Ah I just woke up and couldn't sleep so I thought, hey, why not check the diner out? Get myself some coffee''

''Are you sure that's the only reason?'' Patty winked.

''Uhm, yes, what else do you think would motivate me to get out of bed at this hour when it's freezing outside, Patty?'' she asked, looking suspicious and feeling a little uneasy.

''Maybe that hot ass who owns this place has something to do with it?'' Patty smiled, Lorelai was sure she could count all of her teeth.

''Elaborate on that, please'' Lorelai started to get a little annoyed but she tried to hide it.

''You know I'm not one for gossip…'' Patty started, Lorelai smirked at her. ''But I have heard that several people have seen you and Luke walk arm in arm towards your house and going inside two nights ago.''

Lorelai felt even more anxious, she did not want the town to know anything, especially with the whole 'no condom' thing, they needed to figure a lot of stuff out together first, even if there wasn't anything wrong, they still needed to start this relationship privately.

She put on a smile. ''Oh no! I strained my ankle, silly me, so Luke helped me home, that's it'' she tried to sound convincing.

Patty looked at her. ''Ah well, I heard you two looked pretty close, maybe there is something there and you haven't seen it, have you ever thought about that, ohmygod you two would make the prettiest little babies-''

Lorelai, suddenly angry, cut her off. ''Luke and I are nothing but friends, JUST friends okay Patty? Please don't talk about us having babies, it makes me uncomfortable, I like Luke as a FRIEND, that's all''

Patty looked kinda shocked by her sudden outburst. Lorelai felt confident until she noticed Luke in the doorway of the storage room, staring at her.

''Luke-''

He disappeared, she saw the look in his eyes, he was hurt, she hurt him, after all he did for her.

She wanted to walk into the storage room but knew that would be too suspicious so she decided to leave and call him to explain why she said what she said.

''Luke's''

''Hey Luke, it's me, I don't know what you heard but I think it's important we-''

''I don't wanna talk right now, I'm busy, I heard what I heard Lorelai, you were pretty clear''

''No, no, see I had to! Because Patty was cornering me and I thought we both agreed-''

''Not now'' He hang up.

Surprised by the lack of emotion in his voice, Lorelai put her phone away, tears brimming in her eyes. ''It wil be okay, this is just a misunderstanding, we'll talk and we'll fix this'' she murmured to herself.

Sookie entered the kitchen while Lorelai poured herself some coffee. "It's so busy today! Don't you think that's weird? It's not even holiday season, maybe there's something in the air? Lots of couples! Did you notice how many couples checked in? Of Course you did, you are more familiar with the guests than I am, since I'm in here all the time" Lorelai didn't reply, but Sookie didn't seem to notice. "Maybe it's baby season, you know how sometimes it feels like everyone is pregnant at the same time? Maybe everyone's making babies as we speak, and soon there will be pregnant women everywhere!" She went on, and on, about babies and baby making, Lorelai snapped.

"Can everyone, please for the love of God, stop talking about babies?! Geez!"

Sookie looked at her, wide-eyed. She started stammering. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, is everything okay?"

Lorelai, suddenly overwhelmed by the sudden need to cry, closed her arms over each other. "Yes, I'm sorry, I think I just need some rest, I barely slept last night, sorry Sookie, I didn't mean to go off on you like that"

"It's okay, don't worry, I'm here for you, you know that right?" Sookie smiled at her, walking up to give her a hug.

They hugged. "Thanks Sook, is it okay if I go for a walk? I'll be back in less than an hour I promise"

"Sure! Don't worry, I got it! So does Michel. Go!"

"Thanks sweetie" she gave Sookie one last hug.

Walking towards the lake, Lorelai grabbed her cell phone and dialed the Diner's number.

"Ceasar, Luke's diner!"

"Hey Ceasar, it's Lorelai, is Luke there?"

"Hey! He's upstairs, you should call him there"

"Ok, yeah, sure, thank you"

"Bye!"

She sighed. Suddenly nervous, she dialed Luke's home number, it beeped three times before he picked up.

"Yes? Hello!"

"Hey Luke it's-"

"Lorelai, please"

"No, Luke, we need to talk, meet me at the lake okay"

She hung up right away. Stopping him from another debate. She sat down by the lake, waiting, hoping he would come.

When she saw him appear from a distance, her heart started beating, both from anxiety and another very warm and ticklish feeling Luke apparently turned on in her.

"You came" she smiled softly.

"Well, you gave me no choice" he said, gruffly, sitting down next to her.

"Listen, we need to talk, but first of all, I wanna explain to you about this morning, I didn't mean-"

"You sounded awfully sure for someone who said something they didn't mean" his voice sounded unsteady, like he was either angry or about to cry.

"No listen Luke, there's a lot going on and Patty was just overwhelming me with all these assumptions, she said several people had seen us walking arm in arm that night. I just, I need to talk to you before all of this goes public, you know what this town is like-"

"Okay, yeah, you wanna make a pro/con list? See if it's worth it? If I'm worth it?" He stood up, standing in front of her with his hands on his sides.

"Can you just listen to me?!" She snapped.

"You barely let me talk, ignore me the whole day, just sit down and listen. God!"

He looked surprised by her sudden change in tone and sat down beside her.

"Okay, well go ahead" he responded, calmly.

"What happened two nights ago was special to me, I told you, I've never felt like this before, you make me feel.. safe and extremely happy, so happy it hurts, Luke"

He stared at her. She couldn't read his eyes.

"But there's something, you know-"

"What is it Lorelai, tell me"

She inhaled deeply. "When we, you know, did what we did, we didn't, I mean.."

He was still staring at her, waiting for her to finish what she was trying to say.

"We didn't use protection.." she could barely look at him.

Now he was the one who had to inhale deeply. "But you are.. aren't you like.. on the pill or something?"

She didn't look at him, stared at the lake instead. "I stopped taking the pill 6 months ago, you know, due to some health issues"

He stood up, pacing in front of her. "But, why, you should have told me?!"

She looked up at him. "Excuse me? We both forgot, this isn't all my fault Luke! Did you even think about it?!"

"That's different!"

She shrugged. "How is it different, Luke? Damn, men are so typical, they wanna have a good time, fuck the living shit out of you without thinking and then blame the woman for forgetting about protection?! You're as much to blame as I am"

His hands were on his sides, he looked at her, his eyes mixed with anger and shame.

"Listen.. You're right but-"

She cut him off.

"No buts! I'm tired of buts! I want to have a normal, adult conversation about this. I don't want us to keep blaming eachother, I can't do that Luke, I can't do this, I'm so stressed, I haven't slept in 3 days, Rory and I haven't talked in 5 days because she's on some stupid trip to God knows where and my parents-" Luke stopped her by helping her up from the bench grabbing her arms and holding her. She cried in his arms.

"We'll figure this out, we just need to take it one step at a time, maybe nothings wrong, okay?"

"I just-" she was shuddering in his arms. "I need you not to be so angry with me okay? We need to communicate better. I can't-, I can't lose you right now Luke, I need you, do you understand" she was crying.

Luke stroked her back, kissing the top of her head. He brushed her hair out of her face, holding her face in the palms of his hands.

"Lorelai, look at me" their faces were just inches apart.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll never purposely hurt you. And I'm with you, always, no matter what happens. You got me. You always had me, and you always will, yes?" His eyes locked on hers.

Her eyes were still filled with tears but her gaze didn't waver from his.

"I do, I do know that, I- I'm sorry" she stammered.

"Ssh" he kissed her lips softly, not caring that they were in a public place where anyone could walk by.

"Let me walk you home, I'll call Sookie you'll be in later due to a headache or something, okay?"

"Thank you" she said softly, not letting him go.

He kissed her cheek and walked her to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai woke up on her couch, her head resting on Luke's lap. "Hey you're up" he says, softly, to let her adjust.

She sits up. "What time is it? Omg I have to get back to the inn, Sookie-"

He grabs her hand and holds it. "Don't worry, you just dozed off for half an hour, I called Sookie saying you would be back around three, it's now 1:15."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay, thank you", her head resting on his shoulder.

She notices he's about to say something, by the way his breathing changes. "Luke what is it?"

"When, uhm, til you can, you know, take a test?"

A heavy feeling forms in her chest, she forgot about everything still hazy from her nap, so it just hit her again. "Well, uh, I should get my period any day now, so I should wait til then"

''Okay, can you please let me know as soon as you find something out?'' He says, nervously.

''Ofcourse I will'' she says, her head still resting on his shoulder.

''Hey Luke?''

''Yea"

''Would you come over tonight? I mean, you don't have to, and ofcourse we don't have to do anything, I just want to be near you right now-''

She's staring up at him, he kisses her forehead. ''I'll come over and I'll bring us some dinner''

''Hm, are you, maybe bringing this new mac and cheese you've been serving at the diner?'' she says, with a bright smile.

''Anything for you'' he squeezes her arm.

They sit together for over an hour, which feels like 5 minutes, talking about random things, light things, cuddled up on her couch. Lorelai's worry faded a little, there's nothing better than being in Luke's arms, who would've ever thought.

She gets up. ''I should head to the inn, it's super busy and I kinda feel guilty for leaving Sookie in charge during this time''

He gets up from the couch too, ''Yea I should go back to the diner, if it hasn't caught fire, that is''

She's grabbing her bag and keys and heading for the door when he stops her, holding her hand.

''Hey'' he says softly. ''Wha-'', he kisses her. ''Oh…'' she sighs.

''Can't do that outside, at least not yet'' he winks at her, he's never winked at her before, she's loving this new relationship thing more and more.

''You have great lips'' she smiles up at him. ''Now go'' she spanks his ass lightly while she walks behind him out of the door.

''Hey!'' he smirks. ''Can't do that either'' she says, sticking out her tongue to him.

''See you tonight!'' ''Yea see you tonight, Lorelai, take it easy there!'' ''I will, thank you for everything''

Exhausted from work she parks her car on her front lawn when she notices Luke driving up behind her. They both get out of their cars, walking towards each other.

''Hey there'' she says, her whole body tickling from the warmth she feels just by looking at him.

''Hey'' he wraps an arm around her waist, they start walking inside.

When Lorelai closes the door, Luke kisses her. It's not a passionate kiss, just a peck on the lips but it evokes something in Lorelai she can't control.

She dives for him, knowing he will catch her, kissing him passionately. He opens his mouth and their tongues start battling. He pushes her up against the front door but when she starts working on his shirt he pulls away.

''I, uh, I brought food, we should-'' he stammers.

''Luke'' she says softly.

''I need you''

That's all he needs to hear, he wraps his arms around her and starts kissing her again, this time moving to her neck, gently sucking on the tender flesh, making her moan.

''You like that'' he says, barely above a whisper.

''Yes'' she groans, ''Talk to me, I want to know what you're thinking''

He leaves a trail of kisses on her collarbone and starts unbuttoning her blouse.

When he opens the last button he stops. Looking at her.

''What's wrong?'' she sounds nervous.

''I don't want it to be like this again'' he says, sounding confused.

''What do you mean? I don't get it'' she steps away from him, shuddering, wrapping her arms around her waist to cover herself up.

''I like you, and you know, this is great, the lust, the obsession, but I don't wanna jump you everytime I see you'' he says.

''Are you serious?!'' she walks towards the couch, away from the door, sitting down in the corner, wrapping the blanket around her.

''What is it? Am I not attractive enough? I mean, I didn't put on my best lingerie but I thought-''

He cuts her off. ''Stop, that's not what it is, you know that, Lorelai,'' ''but after what happened the last time, I just, I want to love you, not just jump you like some horndog, I want to make you dinner first, we haven't even been on a date yet''

She doesn't reply.

''Lorelai, say something''

''What do you want me to say? I don't know, I'm confused right now, I don't know''

He sits down next to her. ''You are beautiful, you know I think you are beautiful, do you?''

She looks away ''Please, Luke, don't say things like that''

''Okay, listen, can we just have dinner, we'll see how the night ends, I just, I don't want to rush this, you are too special''

He can see the tears in her eyes, he sighs, wrapping an arm around her and helping her up.

''C'mon'' ''let's get into the kitchen''

They spent 15 minutes preparing the table and warming up the mac and cheese he brought with him from the diner. She didn't make one witty comment, which was unusual, but he let it slide, giving her her space.

Once they sat down and she took her first bite she finally looked up to him. ''This tastes amazing, Luke''

''Thank you'' he shrugged. ''Glad you like it''

After a few minutes she looked up from her food, her plate almost empty. ''I haven't had my period yet''

It shocked him, but he tried to hide it. ''That doesn't mean anything does it, isn't it normal for it to sometimes be later than usual?''

''Yea sure,'' she said, chewing down the last bits of her food.

''But I'm scared, I mean, what if-'', ''hey'' he stopped her there. ''We agreed not to think like that, not until there's any sort of confirmation, remember?''

She nodded. ''Thank you for the food''

He smiled. ''You are welcome, I mean, I'm still your food guy''

''You are so much more than my food guy, you always have been'' she said softly.

He looked at her and smiled. ''Coffee?''

''Hm, let me think about that,'' she smirked.

''C'mon'' he laughed, walking towards the pot.

''This is a very tough decision mr Danes, let me think about it'' she said, playing with him.

''I give you ten seconds to think about it, otherwise, no coffee for you tonight'' he said, playing along.

''You are very strict!'' Lorelai giggled.

''6 seconds'' he said, his eyes locked on hers.

''Are you kidding me? I'm not playing by your rules'' she laughed and stood up.

''3..2...1'' he counted, holding the pot in his hand.

''Luke!'' she walked towards him.

''I'm sorry but you didn't make a decision, this is it for tonight, no coffee'' he tried to sound serious, but could barely withhold a laugh.

''Omg Luke put it down!''

He started walking away to the other side of the table, holding the coffee pot, looking at her, proudly. ''Nope''

She walked towards him, trying to get the pot but he held it above his head so she couldn't reach it. She couldn't stop laughing. ''Why do I feel like a teenager?!''

He started walking around the round table. ''Hey, I gave you a choice and you didn't take it, this is adulthood, Lorelai''

She followed him, now grabbing at his flannel shirt. ''Put it down! Lukeeeee''

''Nope'', he freed himself from her grasp, ran towards the back door and then outside, through the grass, to the side of her house.

''I'm not wearing any shoes!'' she yelled, standing in the doorway.

Luke lifted his shoulders. ''Thanks for stating that fact! I'm just out here, about to enjoy some coffee-''

Before he could finish his sentence, she ran down towards him, barefoot. She lost control over her strength and pushed him down, falling on top of him, coffee spilling all over the grass.

''Ohmygod I'm sorry-'' Lorelai said, basically sitting on his groin, looking shocked.

She couldn't finish her sentence because she was startled by Luke's laughter.

''There is coffee all over your grass'' he laughed ''looks like you finally marked your territory''

She started laughing too. ''This is all because of you and your childish games!''

He grabbed her face and kissed her, softly than harder, he felt her relax against his body.

''Luke'' she murmured against his lips. ''We're outside on the grass, there's coffee all over our clothes-''

''Ssh'' he whispered, and kissed her again.

''Lorelai, sugah!'' she heard coming from behind the house.

Lorelai stood up almost immediately, muttering ''shit'' and running around the house to Babette.

''Honey, are you okay? I heard all this screaming and than this loud bang and than nothing!''

''Yes, Babette, I'm okay, don't worry, I thought I saw a mouse but turned out it wasn't a mouse so, yeah, welcome to Lorelai Gilmore's chaotic life'' she sounded so stupid, and she didn't even care, she just wanted to go back to Luke as soon as possible.

''A mouse?! We never have mouses in the house, probably because of our cat, maybe you should get a cat, you know, a woman.. alone, a cat would be nice-'' Babette went on.

Lorelai cut her off. ''Yea, I'll think about it, thank you Babette but I'm okay, I'm going inside, need to finish watching this movie, James Deen is in it, you know'' she said, hoping Babette wouldn't notice the coffee on her clothes, thanking God it was dark outside.

''Alright sugah, I'm here if you need me! Morey too!''

''Yes thank you Babette, bye!''

She stood there making sure Babette got into her house when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

''Your fault'' she muttered, too distracted by the fact that Luke was kissing her neck.

''Let's go inside'' he said, when he felt her shudder and noticed the goosebumps on her arms.

Once they got inside, she felt awkward. Her white blouse was covered in coffee, she was cold and their conversation from earlier made everything even more awkward.

Luke was still washing his hands but once he walked into the living room he felt her energy.

''Hey, you okay?'' he asked.

''Yea, I'm just, I'm cold''

''Do you want to take a shower? You can, if you want to, I'll be fine, these magazines on your coffee table have been calling my name ever since I got in here'' he laughed, a little too loud, he felt awkward too. He silently cursed at Babette for ruining their moment.

''Yea, okay, I'll take a shower'' she smiled at him, walking up the stairs.

He sat down on the couch when she suddenly stopped walking up the stairs.

''You can come with, if you want? Nothing has to happen, I just think it would be nice, and hey, this might finally be the first moment I can use the ''save water, shower with me'' saying'' she smiled, he knew she was nervous.

He stood up. ''Are you sure?''

''Yea why not, I mean, we've already seen everything right''

He put his hand on the small of her back, ''let's go, get this coffee smell off of us''

Once they were in the bathroom, Luke turned the water on, starting to take of both his shirts.

He noticed how long she took undressing, she was shaking but he wasn't sure if she was cold or nervous or both.

''Hey, look at me'' he said. Locking his eyes with hers. ''Now talk to me, tell me what's on your mind, we can take individual showers if that's what makes you more comfortable, I don't mind''

She looked at him. ''That's not it, I'm just so nervous all of a sudden, there's so much going on, I'm sorry, I just want to enjoy this, not make such a big deal out of everything'' ''God I always make a big deal out of everything, you must hate me for it, I hate me for it-''

He took both of her hands and gave them a little tug. ''Hey, stop thinking, just try, I like you for who you are, don't make yourself smaller for me, let's just take a shower and watch a movie afterwards, no big deal, okay?''

''Okay'' she said softly.

They finished taking off their clothes and Luke got in the shower first. ''Let me know if it's too hot''

She smirked. ''Don't make that dirty!'' he said with a smile.

She stabbed in in front of him, shuddering. He held her against his chest, the water spilling over them both, he held her there for a while.

''This feels nice'' she whispers. ''Yea'' he replied.

After standing under the shower head for a while, warming up, look grabbed for the shampoo bottle. ''Turn around'' he said, not meaning it to sound as dominant as it did.

She turned around without saying anything. He put some shampoo on his hand and started massaging it into her hair. She moaned softly. Her shoulders still tense. ''Relax'' he said, rubbing her shoulders. ''Okay'' she said, quietly.

Once he made sure the shampoo covered her whole hair he took the shower head from the stand and started massaging the shampoo out of her hair.

Once he was done she turned around, placing a few soft kisses on his chest. ''Thank you''

''My pleasure'' he smiled.

They finished showering and dried themselves with the two barbie towels Lorelai had lying down in the small closet under her sink. Luke made a couple of comments about them and they both laughed.

She changed into sweats and a top, Luke put his jeans and just his undershirt on, since the flannel was covered in coffee.

A few minutes later they sat downstairs on the couch, watching some romantic war film Lorelai picked out. He had his arm around her and kissed her forehead now and then.

She looked up at him when the movie ended, he kissed her softly. Holding her face in his palms, making sure her wet hair was out of her face.

''I should go'' he murmured against her lips.

''Yea, maybe'' she murmured back.

They kissed some more when Lorelai broke off the kiss.

''Luke?'' she said, locking eyes.

''Yea?''

''I've never had a man sleepover at my house, I mean, I have had like encounters with men, I'm not virgin Mary, but you know, with Rory and all, there was always some sort of pact, no men, just us.''  
A little disoriented by what she was saying, he nodded. ''I get that''

''She's at Yale now, I'm basically living alone, but it still feels weird, like she's here, or something''

''I understand, I should probably go, it's late''

He was about to stand up when she held him down.

''No''

''No?''

''I don't want you to go''

''You don't''

''No''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that, you are, you are you, you are special, I'm sure about you, that must sound scary to you but I am, because I know you, and you know me and-''

''Lorelai, I'm sure about you too''

She smiled. ''Would you, I mean, can you.. stay?''

''Only if you really want me to''

''I want you to''

She stood up, reaching for his hand. ''Come on''

He let her walk him up the stairs to her room.

''I'm sorry, it's a little messy''

''Couldn't care less''

They stood there for a while, Luke awkwardly looking around.  
She finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

''Luke''

''Yes, yea?''

''Are you going to kiss me?''

He put his hands on her waist and kissed her. Her hands were in his hair, to his neck, back to his hair, skimming over his back.

His hands moved under her top, caressing her back as they made out passionately.

''Take it off'' she whispered.

She raised her arms and he pulled the top over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra.

His arousal reached a peak as he dove for her neck, showered it with kisses.

She moaned softly at the contact of his lips.

As he moved lower to the mounds of her breasts, she pushed him away gently, taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

She got on first, laying down. He looked at her, standing by the foot of the bed.

''You are, you're beautiful, so beautiful''

She reached for him. He started kissing her breast again and when his tongue slid over her nipple she moaned his name. ''Luke!''

Her saying his name turned him on even more. He started sucking on her nipple, switching between pressure. After awhile he noticed her working his belt buckle.

''Luke, off, take it off''

''Soon''

''Now!''

''Nope, I told you I was gonna take my time''

She wanted to respond but her own moan interrupted her when he sucked on her nipple once more. He moved lower, dipping his tongue into her navel.

She nearly screamed. ''Luke! That tiggles''

''Sorry'' he smirked, hooking his finger in the sides of sweatpants. He slid them down her legs, taking her panties with them.

He knew she relaxed by the way she sighed and arched her back.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, when he reached her center she moaned. ''Please''

His tongue was on her clit, stroking her. She rode his tongue, begging for more friction.

When he started sucking on her clit the dam broke. She moved frantically against his mouth, moaning his name, tugging on his hair.

He put a finger to her center and his tongue back to her clit so she could take control, he moved his finger in and out of her, curling it. It didn't take long before her breathing hitched.

''I'm coming'' she said, out of breathe.

He kept doing what he was doing until he felt her walls clenching around his finger. He let her ride out her orgasm and when she finally came down from her high he moved up and put both his elbows on one side of her face, looking down at her.

''You are.. you're amazing, you're so good at that'' she said, still out of breathe.

''You are so beautiful and free when you enjoy it like that'' he said, as he kissed her.

''Lay down'' she said. He let her take control and did what she asked.

She started undoing his pants and sliding them, boxers included, down his legs.

When she saw his obvious arousal, her eyes sparkled and when she kissed the tip of him, his whole body twitched. She crawled over to one of the drawers and took out a condom.

''Better not forget it this time''

''Nuh uh'' he muttered. Letting her do her thing.

She put the condom around his thick shaft and kissed his tip one more time. When she straddled his lap, she let the tip of him slid into her wet heat.

They both moaned. She took some time to adjust then slid down all the way so he was fully sheathed inside her.

''You feel so good inside me'' she said.

He took her hands and held them to steady her.

She started moving slowly up and down.

Luke looked at her ride him, ''You look so beautiful, so sexy''

She laid down flat on his chest, their bodies fully connected.

''You look so good inside of me'' she whispered as she started moving faster.

He felt his arousal building, knowing he was close as he felt her clench around his dick.

He moved his hand down between them and put his thumb down on her clit.

She rode him harder, moving against his thumb and screaming his name almost every time.

His hands now covered her ass. ''That's right, come on'' he muttered, kissing her hard.

He pressed his thumb harder against her clit and she lost it.

''I- I..'' she couldn't even form a sentence.

''I want my girl to come for me again, please come for me'' he grabbed her ass tighter and moved her harder up and down.

She broke, her walls clenching, screaming his name. ''Yes, yes, fuck me, Luke, fuck-''

Her words were the last straw, he came hard, both at the same time.

They lay connected for a while, their breathing slowly going back to normal. She lay on top of him, leaving soft trails of kisses on his chest.

''I love it when you call me that'' she finally said, barely above a whisper.

''What?'' he asked, stroking her hair.

''My girl, I love it''

He kissed the top of her head.

''You are, you're mine and I am yours, I'm not letting you go''

She closed her eyes. Wanting to cherish that sentence with her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai woke up late. It was almost 12, she was surprised her body didn't wake her up for her usual morning coffee. "Okay, let's do this" she said to herself, knowing the pregnancy test she bought with Sookie in Hartford yesterday was laying on the sink ready to be used.

She didn't let herself think and walked straight up the bathroom, "okay let's do this" she reminded herself again.

And so she did.

Not pregnant. It said she wasn't pregnant. The relief she had expected to feel wasn't nearly as present as the weird feeling of loss she felt. She didn't let herself think about it and called the diner instead.

"Ceasar, Luke's diner"

"Hey Ceasar, it's Lorelai, is Luke there?"

"That's funny, he just left to bring you breakfast"

She smiled to herself. "Alright then, I'll speak to him then, thank you Ceasar"

"You're welcome, bye"

And just as she hung up the doorbell rang.

Quickly putting on her robe she hurried herself down the stairs. When she opened the door her heart melted.

"Hey, you didn't come in for breakfast so I decided to check up on you and bringing breakfast with ofcourse" he said, walking inside, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Angel, thank you, actually I just called the diner, I have to tell you something"

Luke, suddenly alert, placed the bag on the kitchen table and said "okay, whatsup?"

"Well, I just took the test and it says I'm not pregnant" she said, anxiously.

His eyes widened. "Oh! Good! That's good right? I mean, we haven't even been on a real date yet and we're both so busy with work. Your inn is still in the opening phase. It's good right? It's-"

"Luke, you're rambling, but yeah it's good, I guess, it's just weird taking a test"

"I totally understand, you could have done that with me there, you know, mental support"

She smiled. "Yea, well, let's eat okay? I'm starving!"

They both sat down. She smiled at him, opening one of the food boxes.

After eating silently for a while she sighed. ''Ugh I have to go over to my parents tonight, they invited some old friends who, apparently, I was very close to as a baby, so they begged me to come, and they are friends with my parents which probably means they are just as bad, ugh''

''I'm sure it will be fine, the night will be over before you know it, do you wanna come over after? Rory's not coming home until tomorrow, right?''

''Yea, and yes definitely, the thought of seeing you after will probably get me through it'' she smiled, locking eyes with him.

He leaned over the table, giving her a kiss. ''Eat your food, it's almost 1''

She got in her car, her hands were shaking. How could they?! HOW! Her parents just sat there, bashing her for getting pregnant at 16, AGAIN, in front of their friends, who, by the way, joined in on them about how weird it is a young girl doesn't know about safety during sex.

The whole dinner turned into a lecture, a lecture she had heard several times before. ''She could have gone to an ivy league, how sad'' ''Thank god Rory was an easy kid, otherwise who knows how she would have turned out''

They just said things like that, during dinner, OUT LOUD, for chrissakes.

And Rory being an easy kid? No kid is easy, especially when you are a 16 year old mom. She did her best, always put Rory first, without any support.

She felt such anger it made her cry, she was driving and just as she was about to let out a scream her phone went off.

''Hello''

''Hey it's Luke, it's late, I was wondering if you were okay?''

''I'm amazing, just amazing, except for the fact that my parents just gladly admitted they regret my existence in front of their friends, I'm great Luke, GREAT''

''Hey calm down, are you driving?''

''Yes and I'm almost there so start taking your pants off''

''Excuse me?!''

''I'll be right there''

She hung up. Catching herself wishing she WAS pregnant with Luke's baby. Just so she could keep that child away from her parents as well, she wanted to hurt them. But she could never hurt them as much as they hurt her.

She parked her car in front of the diner, smashing the car door behind her and marching towards the diner door.

Luke was wiping the last tables when he heard the little bell ring.

''Hey are you-'' he couldn't finish his sentence because she practically jumped him.

Her arms were around his neck, kissing him hard on the mouth.

He kissed her back, steadying her, once he opened his eyes he saw her cheeks were covered in tears.

''Hey, hey'' he said softly as he pulled her away from him. ''You are not okay''

''No I'm not, I told you, but you can make it better'' she said, reaching for him again.

He kissed her back, opening his mouth to her when he noticed her tongue pressing against his lips.

She grabbed at his flannel shirt, tearing it apart, buttons flew all over the floor.

''Hey! Lorelai'' he grabbed her upper arms, pulling her away again.

''What are you doing? We are in the diner, let's just go upstairs and talk first, you are upset''

''I don't wanna talk, I've heard enough talking tonight for the rest of my life, I may never talk again. That must be a relief to you! But if you wanna go upstairs, let's go upstairs, but I'm not talking''

''You sound angry'' he said, slightly offended by her harsh words.

''You're talking'' she said, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the curtain.

He let her walk him upstairs and the minute he closed the door behind him, she jumped him again.

Pulling the shirt off his shoulders, she started grabbing for his undershirt.

''Take this off, I need to feel you'' she said.

He agreed, thinking that if this was what she really needed he would give it to her. He would give her anything.

He took off his shirt and noticed she had already lowered his zipper and started groping him through his boxers. He couldn't hide his arousal but still felt like this wasn't completely right.

They struggled to the bed, Lorelai took off her dress in seconds, it impressed him how fast she was.

She wasn't wearing a bra, he kissed her again, his hand in the nape of her neck, the other going over her body. She grabbed his hand and made it cup her center ''Fuck me, Luke''.

Shocked by her words and dominance he let her kiss him while she basically rode his hand.

She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers.

She started stroking his cock, it twitched in her hands. ''Ah, you like this?'' she smirked, her eyes looked dark.

''Uhh'' he moaned. Feeling turned on but weirded out at the same time.

She pushed him down on the bed, strangling his hips with her legs. He was inside her before he knew it. She began to ride him roughly. Arching her back, she took his hand and put it on her clit.

''Harder Luke,'' He pushed up into her, shaken by her rough administrations, stroking her clit while she rode him.

Her breath hitched. ''Come for me, might as well make that baby'' she moaned.

Her words took a few seconds to reach him, then, with what felt like a reflex he hugged her to his chest and pulled her off of him.

''No!'' ''Luke, what are you doing, I was so close'' she complained.

''I'm not wearing a condom, Lorelai, you shocked me, what the hell were you thinking?!''

''You don't want a baby with me? Am I not pretty enough? Ohhh wait I know what it is, you think I'm damaged goods, that's what my parents told me by the way, damaged goods''

''You know that's not what it is! You are not thinking clearly''

She stared at him, and it scared him, he couldn't really understand the look in her eyes.

''I'll just go'' she started grabbing her dress and panties from the floor.

''Lorelai, please don't go'' he begged, trying to reach for her.

She stumbled away, trying to put her dress on, not looking at him.

''Lorelai''

''No, I'm leaving, just, just let me go'' she said when she noticed him standing up and walking towards her.

''I don't want you to leave like this'' he said, suddenly aware he was still naked, grabbing for his boxers on the bed.

''Well, sometimes you don't get what you want'' she sneered at him, leaving through the door before he knew it. He wanted to go after her but at the same time he didn't want to make it worse.

When she arrived at her house she didn't even remember how she got there, she forgot the whole drive from the diner to her house because of all the emotions trying to strangle her.

She went inside, shutting the door beside her and heading straight for the shower. After a few minutes the fog in her head started getting lighter and she started thinking more clearly.

''I ruined this, there's this man, this wonderful man and I hurt him, for no reason at all'', she thought to herself, her eyes starting to sting with tears.

She got used to her parents hurting her and usually she could take it but for some reason her emotions were all over the place, and she wasn't even on her period. Which was weird by the way, she was supposed to get it a week ago.

She turned the shower off, put a shirt on and went straight to bed, expecting to fall asleep, but she couldn't. What was the matter with her? Why did she let her emotions decide everything these days? It felt like she had no choice. It was only 10.30 so she decided to try and call Sookie, maybe she was still up.

''Sookie''

''Hey Sookie, it's me''

''Hey sweetie! Are you okay? Aren't you with Luke?''

''No, listen, I need to ask you something''

''Ask away''

''I took that test right?''

''Right''

''Do you think these things are always right?''

''What do you mean hon?''

''I was supposed to get my period a week ago, and it's still not there, and I just don't feel like myself at all. I cry over everything, get mad at people who don't deserve it-''

''Like Luke''

''Not just Luke''

''Ah ok'' Sookie sounded suspicious.

''You know, maybe it's best if you take another one, I don't want to scare you but sometimes that's necessary'' she said.

''You're right, gah, I'm scared Sookie''

''I know honey, you should really let Luke be more involved in this, I know he wants to be''

Guilt washed over her by hearing his name. ''Yeah, yeah, you're right I will. I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Yes, see you tomorrow, and call me if you need me'' she replied.

''I will. Thanks Sook''

''Anytime, go to sleep''

''Yeah bye''

''Bye''

She hung up, putting her phone on the nightstand, thinking a good night of sleep would fix this, or anything.

By 2 she was still wide awake and before she could even talk herself out of it she dialed Luke's number.

It beeped 5 times and when she was about to hang up, he picked up.

''Hello'' he sounded sleepy.

She inhaled deeply. ''I'm sorry I woke you up''

''Lorelai?'' he sounded anxious, like he was afraid of her or something, it hurt her.

''I'm also sorry for tonight, I know an apology probably isn't enough but I'm sorry-''

''It's okay'' she could hear him pacing around the room.

''Is that why you called?''

''Yes, I think, I don't know, I couldn't sleep and I just felt so guilty-''

''I'm coming over''

''You don't have to''

''I want to, and I'm making you some tea and after that we will go to sleep and everything will be easier tomorrow, okay?''

She felt her throat close up. ''Thank you, I, thank you''

''I'll be right there'' he said, before he hung up.

Before she knew it, he was there, standing in her kitchen, making them some tea. She sat on the couch in the living room, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. ''Not now, not tonight, I've put him through enough tonight'' she said to herself.

Walking into the living room, holding two cups, he put them down on the table, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

She looked at him. ''Luke?''

''Yea?'' he said, still a little anxious.

''Are you afraid of me?'' she could hear her own voice trembling.

His eyes were locked on hers. ''No, no, I'm not afraid of you, I just, I want to give you some space you know?''

''I don't want space'' she said, tears in her eyes, she couldn't stop them.

He moved closer to her on the couch, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. They were silent for a couple of minutes, drinking their tea.

''Let's go upstairs'' she said, putting the cup back on the table.

''Are you sure you want me to stay? I could go home, I really don't mind''

She looked at him. ''Luke'' she said softly, taking his hand. He could feel she really needed him right now.

They were in bed. Her head on his chest and her eyes closed. Just as he was dozing off he heard her swallow.

''Luke'' she whispered.

''Yes?'' he kissed her forehead.

''I might be pregnant'' she said so quietly he could barely hear her. There was something about the dark and the night that made talking about big, scary things easier. No pun intended.

He didn't say anything.

''I haven't had my period, I feel horrible both physically and emotionally and Sookie told me that sometimes you need to take a second test.''

''Then we'll take a second test'' he said, softly but strong.

''Okay'' she murmured.

''Go to sleep, everything's going to be okay'' he assured her, even though he felt nervous.

They both closed their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was the first to wake up. Lorelai was still sound asleep, her arm draped around his waist and her head resting on his chest.

He was nervous, they would be taking the second pregnancy test probably as soon as she wakes up. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, letting his thoughts roam freely, when he felt her steer.

''Hey'' he said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. ''Hey'' she whispered.

''How did you sleep?''

''I dreamt about Rory, she turned into some sort of fish, so I had to make sure she was underwater the whole time so she could breathe, it was freakish''

''Sounds like it'' he chuckled

''Yeah, so..'' she said anxiously.

''Yeah, uhm, isn't Rory coming home today by the way?'' he asked.

''She is, God it's been forever, she's coming home around dinnertime, she's dropping some stuff off at Yale first''

''Oh, good, so do you want me to be there when you tell her? And uh, do you want to wait taking that test? Until she's here, I mean'' he sounded nervous.

She chuckled, trying to hide her anxiety about the whole thing. ''Nothing like some good mother/daughter bonding by taking pregnancy tests together, huh?''

''But no, I want to do this now, I can't wait anymore, I'm freaking out Luke''

He rubbed her arm. ''I'm with you''

''We'll just have dinner at the diner tonight by the way, if that's fine with you? I'll tell her beforehand''

''Ofcourse, whatever feels right for you''

She smiled weakly. ''Okay, so let's do this'' she got up off the bed. He followed her to the bathroom.

When she sat down on the toilet she looked up at him. ''I can't pee with you watching me''

''Oh yea, ofcourse, sorry, I'll just…'' he gestured to the bed, walking away and closing the door for her.

''I did it!'' she called from the bathroom. ''Now we'll just have to wait 3 minutes or so''

He walked towards her, grabbing her hand. ''Whatever it is, it's going to be okay, right?''

''Right'' she nodded, distractedly.

They stood in her bedroom for what felt like 2 hours, ''I think we can look now'' Lorelai said.

She walked into the bathroom, coming out almost immediately. ''I can't look, you look!'' she said, as she pushed the covered pregnancy test into Luke's hand.

Luke's heart was beating out of his chest, he felt like you could physically see it beating.

He held the stick up to the light. ''It shows two lines'' he stammered.

Lorelai walks over to him, nearly tripping over her own feet. ''That means it's positive'' she replies, barely above a whisper, not looking at him.

''Are you, are you sure?''

''Yes ofcourse I'm sure Luke'' she sounded irritated.

His hands were in his hair, ''Okay well, whatever you wanna do I'm with you, okay?''

''What do you mean whatever I wanna do? I'm not killing this baby, Luke''

''I didn't tell you to-''

''Let's just, I, I need to walk, I need some air''

Luke walked towards the door, ''Okay, good, let's get some fresh air, go to the lake or something-''

''Alone, Luke, I need to be alone'' she said, her voice flat.

''But.. well okay if that's what you need right now, you should do that'' he could hear the fear in his own voice and it disgusted him.

He spent the rest of the day working at the diner but his mind was somewhere else. The more he thought about how she had reacted, the angrier he got.  
She didn't come in the diner today, he wasn't surprised but it made him even more angry. She couldn't just freeze him out like this, they agreed to be in this together and second of all this was just as much his kid as hers. He closed up early and got in his car.

Lorelai ignored the doorbell. And the knocking. And then the doorbell again.

''LORELAI''

''Lorelai, I know you're home, open the door'' luke yelled from outside.

She didn't move.

''Lorelai, you can't do this to me, I don't care if you need space, you can't do this''

He started banging on the door again until she couldn't take it anymore. She walked up into the hallway and opened the door.

''Can you chill?'' she said, angrily.

''Hey, you have no right to be so angry with me, we agreed to communicate and to be in this together, you can't do this, you can't freeze me out like this!'' his heart was beating super fast and his hands were shaking.

She looked at him without emotion. ''What do you want me to say Luke''

''What?! I don't know, I just'' he walked inside, almost pushing her aside, into the living room.

''Just because the baby, or cell, or whatever it is, is inside your body, doesn't mean you have more say in this than I do?!''

''Luke, Rory's about to be here, please stop''

''No!''

"Luke, I want you to go''

''What the hell did I do Lorelai?! What changed''

She stared at him. ''I want you to go, I don't want you to be here when Rory arrives'' she spoke without emotion.

He stared at her, they locked eyes for like ten seconds without saying anything. ''You hurt me'' he said, very slowly, it gave her goosebumps.

He walked away, got into his car and drove to his apartment.

Lorelai screamed, trying to keep herself from crying.

She told Rory everything that night. They both went through all emotions. Her daughter comforted her, cried with her and they even laughed together. But the thing that stuck with Lorelai most was her anger towards her mother when she told her how she had treated Luke.

Lorelai woke up extremely early the next morning, feeling sick. She had blocked the morning sickness she had when she was pregnant with Rory out of her mind but it all came back to her now. It was 5.30 and still dark outside, but after throwing up 3 times in 30 minutes she decided to drive to the only person awake at this hour.

She checked Rory's room to make sure she was okay and got in her car.

The diner door was close so she tried the backdoor. Knocking.

''Who is it?!''

''It's me'' she said softly.

He opened the door for her, not saying anything.

They looked at each other for a while until he broke the silence, ''Why are you here? It's not even 6''

''I owe you an apology, not just one apology, an entire book, Luke, I'm sorry''

''You hurt me Lorelai, why did you think it would be okay for you to treat me like that?'' he said, irritated.

''I know, I don't know why I reacted the way I did, and I don't wanna come up with any excuses, just tell me how I can make it better please'' she sounded desperate, and like she was about to cry.

''Come inside, it's freezing, I'm making you some coffee, decaf by the way, and then we talk'' he said without hesitation.

She nodded. Following him up the stairs.

He took off her coat, the gesture almost made her cry, how could he still be so sweet after all she put him through?

''You are shivering, go sit on the couch, there's a blanket there as well'' he said, while putting her coat on the coat rack.

She sat down, awkwardly, while he made them something to drink. When he walked over to the couch, he put the drinks on the table and sat down next to her.

''Did you talk to Rory?''

''Yes I did''

''And?'' he sounded nervous, all of a sudden.

''She was shocked, I don't blame her, but she's also excited, she likes you Luke, she loves you actually, she got so mad at me when I told her how I'd reacted''

''Well, uh, I like her too, I want her to be okay with all of this'' he said

''I think she will, eventually, I think all of us need some time to adjust, the whole town probably''

He shrugged. ''The whole town can suck it, they need to mind their business''

She smiled and nodded, relieved to hear the old Luke again. ''Yea''.

''So, how are you feeling about this?'' he asked.

''I'm, I don't know, it's so unexpected and it still feels surreal'' she replied, not looking at him.

''Same for me''

''But, I know we can make this work, I care about you, I love you'' she said it before she even realized she'd said it.

He stared at her. ''You-''

She interrupted him. ''Yes.'' She felt very confident all of a sudden.

''Yes, I love you, I've always loved you, as a friend, I mean, but now that I finally let myself feel what was behind that all along I love you for even more than that.'' ''And you don't have to say it back, I'm not saying this to pressure you, I'm saying this because that's how I feel, I can't help it''

''I love you too'' he said, no hesitation in his voice.

She swallowed. ''Luke'' she said softly.

He framed her face. ''I love you, Lorelai, and not just because you just told me you love me, I've always loved you. I would do anything for you, anything, I need you to know that.''

Tears welled up in her eyes. ''I, but, I treated you horribly'' she stuttered.

''Yes, but not without reason, you were scared and shocked, I get it, I get it now, at first it made me angry, but I should've known better, I know you''.

She shook her head slowly, his hands still framing her face. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' she cried.

''Shh, it's okay'' he said as he kissed her softly.

Her eyes filled with tears, she looked up at him. ''I love it when you kiss me like that'' she said softly.

He responded by kissing her softly again.

''I feel so safe when I'm with you, when you're holding me'' she whispered against his lips.

He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. ''I love holding you'' he whispered back.

They kiss on the couch, her hands brushing through his hair while his hands caress her arms, waist, neck and legs.

Lorelai is the first one taking it further, she starts pulling up his shirt, he isn't wearing a flannel over it yet, she's craving the skin to skin contact.

They don't talk. Everything feels so natural, for both of them. They break contact for one second while he takes off his shirt.

They continue kissing, their tongues not fighting a heated battle like usually when they were about to have sex. Lorelai caresses his bare back and starts kissing his neck, making him moan.

He puts his hands under her sweater, pulling it up, she stretches her arms and lets him take it off.

She isn't wearing a bra, the feeling of his chest to hers almost makes her cry. Safe.

Luke kisses his way down from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts.

When he lets his tongue slide over her nipple, she moans softly, arching up into him.

He sucks on her nipple, switching from one to the other, changing pressure.

''Luke'' she sighs. He kisses his way back up to her neck, kisses her cheek, leaving trails of kisses all over her face. He kisses her earlobe and whispers ''I love you'' into her ear.

She frames his face, gently pulling him away from her neck so they can lock eyes.

''You're crying'' he says, ''Did I do something wrong?''

She smiles through tears and nods her head. ''I love you too'' she whispers against his lips before kissing him. They are still on his couch, but none of them care.

Luke loses her sweatpants, sitting up and sliding it down her legs. Throwing it on the floor.

He kisses his way up her legs, to her stomach, he kisses her there. Making sure no part of her stomach is left unkissed. ''Yes, Luke,'' she whispers. ''No one, just you''

He looks up at her, hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties, sliding it down her legs.

Throwing her panties aside he starts kissing her inner thighs. She shivers because of the sensations he's sending through her body.

When he finally reaches the spot she wants him the most, she arches up into him and he knows what she needs and he's more than happy to give it to her.

He kisses her mound, opening his mouth and touching his tongue to her center.

''Luke'' she begs, softly.

He sucks on her clit softly, feeling how wet and warm she already is, he puts a finger to her opening and looks up at her. Her eyes are clouded with desire.

''Yes Luke, please'' that's all he needs to hear, he slips his finger into her wet heat while still sucking on her most sensitive spot. Pulling his finger in and out of her he puts a second one in.

Her walls are clenching him and her breathing sounds unsteady which means she's close.

He puts his tongue against her clit so she can take over, still pulling his fingers in and out of her.

She rides his face, ''Harder, Luke'', his fingers move in and out of her as fast as possible while she rubs her clit against his tongue.

It doesn't take long before she breaks. He lets het ride out the waves of her orgasm, making her spasm. Once she's done he climbs up over her, kissing her.

She sighs against him, scratching his back softly. When her hands move to his belt, he stops ''We don't have to-'' he says.

''I want to'' she smiles. ''Please''

He helps her undo his pants and when it's all taken off he let his tip touch his center.

''No condom necessary'' she says, laughing nervously.

He kisses her cheek in response.

He slides into her easily, feeling her walls clench around him.

They both moan, calling each others names.

Luke moves in and out of her with a steady rhythm, taking it slow.

''Harder, Luke'' she moans and he can feel her shudder, taking it she's close already.

He slides in and out of her faster, pressing his thumb against her clit as she arches up closer to him, needing as much friction as possible.

When he slightly changes position, she barely screams his name. ''Ohmygod, I'm, I'm coming again, ah, Luke'' her nails dig into his broad shoulders.

''Let go'' he grunts as he pumps into her from above.

''I love you, let go'' he says again.

She breaks around him again, waves of pleasure overwhelming her so much she nearly falls off the couch. The intensity of her orgasm makes him cum instantly, filling her, while her walls are still clenching his shaft.

He's holding himself up above her on his elbows while they come down from their high. When both of their bodies have relaxed he kisses her forehead, helping her up.

They lay against each other on the couch, cuddling, not saying anything.

''I meant everything I said'' he says, breaking the silence.

She locks eyes with him ''Me too'' ''We probably still need to talk but for now, I'm happy, I've never been this happy''

He places a soft kiss behind her ear. ''Me neither''


End file.
